The Coding of Herobrine
by AxleMC131
Summary: This is the story of Herobrine came to be. He was not evil. He was a slave. And he fought back, and gave power to the people of Minecraftia. But at his own expense...


**A/N - Hey guys, this is my first ever Minecraft fanfic so it might as well be my take on the story of Herobrine. There are so many different ideas out there... Ah well. Add mine to the mix!**

**Minecraft is not my creation, though the "MC" in my name does stand for it. ;P Enjoy!**

**The Coding of Herobrine**

In the beginning there was no Notch.

There was no Herobrine.

No pigs, cows, sheep or chickens. No zombies, creepers, spiders or skeletons. No Nether, no End. No dungeons, strongholds or mineshafts.

There was no Minecraftia.

But there was a single line of code. And that code was known as STEVE

Steve was the first entity, floating in a void of gamelessness. He could move a little, think a little. And what he thought was that he was lonely. So he duplicated his coding, altered the texture, and spat out a new line of code known as NOTCH. The two entities looked at each other. They needed a world, but there was none. _Create_, though Steve. _Build_, thought Notch. So together they designed an entirely new line of code, a much shorter one, for this was to be not another entity, but a soid, still block. And it was black and grey and could not be broken or destroyed, and Steve and Notch named it "Bedrock".

They made many blocks of bedrock and created a solid, unbreakable layer of it in their void. Now they had something they could just call a World, and they floated down and stood upon the bedrock. But steve was not happy yet. _Up,_ thought Steve. _World,_ thought Notch. And together they designed two more blocks. One was grey and solid, but could be dug away with the right equipment, and it filled up on top of the bedrock, many many layers up. It was called "Stone". The other was layed on top of the stone. It was brown and could be easily dug out by hand, and it was called "Dirt".

But this was still not enough. Steve and Notch craved more. They lived to create, they created to live. So they kept creating more and more code for a bigger and better world.

_Nature,_ thought Steve. _Life,_ thought Notch. And together they made trees and lakes and divided the world into all the separate biomes. They made animals, pigs and cows, chickens that Steve always said Notch never got right and looked more like ducks, and sheep with thick coats of warm wool.

Then Steve had an idea. _Resources,_ he thought. And he made the ores, coal, iron, gold, diamond, lapis and redstone, and he burried them all deep underground within the stone.

Then Notch had an idea. _Craft,_ he thought. And he used wood from a tree and formed it into a workbench. Then Steve and Notch looked at each other. _Tools,_ they both thought together. And they invented and designed axes, pickaxes, shovels, hoes and shears.

Then Notch looked down on the world of Minecraftia he and Steve had created, and he thought, _Demons._ Steve understood. The world lacked challenge. There was nothing that could kill a person, no real point to the world or game. But Steve did not want to create the evils himself. He turned to Notch, but Notch also refused.

But Notch had another idea. _Three, _he thought, and he went away for many days, creating another code. He copied parts of his own code into it, added other bits from various parts of the world, and created some entirely unique code. And when he was done, a new entity stood. He looked indentical to Steve, except for his eyes. They were empty and glowing white. Notch turned to Steve and named the new entity, _Herobrine_. Steve nodded, and they directed Herobrine down onto the world of Minecraftia.

Herobrine looked around, then began the work he had been created for. He dug huge caves into the ground, he made lava pools within them and above ground. In some places he formed the world up into enormous montains with sheer cliffs. But all the passive killers were not enough. So Herobrine thought hard and created another entity, a simple one albeit, but a killer. It was a zombie. He rationed it's abilities out so that it would not bring an unstoppable destruction on the world. It could only attack by night; by day it burned and died. Herobrine turned to Steve and Notch to see his creation. He had expected them to say it was too much, too powerful, and that he would have to start again. But they did not.

_Good, _said Steve. _More, _said Notch. So Herobrine went back and created a second entity. This, like the zombie, could only survive at night and burnt in day, but he decided it wasn't enough. So he went to Notch's workbench and designed it a weapon, a bow for shooting arrows at people. Herobrine thought that was enough and he went back to Steve and Notch to show them his new entity.

_Good,_ said Steve. _More,_ said Notch. So Herobrine went back and thought hard. He would need to create many monsters and demons before Steve and Notch were happy, and that could bring destruction on the world. He decided the people would need someway to defend themseves against the evil entities. And he put this thought to Steve and Notch.

_No, _said Steve. _Challenge, _said Notch. So Herobrine went back to the world. He could see what would happen even if Steve and Notch could not. The world would collapse, it would be destroyed, it would be no more. So Herobrine, in secret, went to Notch's workbench again and designed weapons. Swords, bows and arrows, and strong armour, made from the very ores within the world. He took his weapons and hid them, so that Steve and Notch would not stop him until the time was right. Then he went and carried out their bidding.

Herobrine created many new demons, each more terrifying than the next. Spiders, Creepers, Slimes, Endermen. And each time he went back to Steve and Notch to show them, they said the same thing.

_Good,_ said Steve. _More, _said Notch.

Herobrine decided the overworld was getting full. Getting overrun by the demons. So he requested a new dimension of Steve and Notch, a hellish world where many more demons could reside. Stev and Notch agreed, and Herobrine thanked them and created a brand new world that he called "The Nether". And he filled it with fire and lava and created more demons.

Then he went back to the overworld and designed a portal that would allow people to travel to and from the Nether.

Then for good measure, Herobrine created underground dungeons and mineshafts where his monsters could spawn and move around at will.

And he showed it to Steve and Notch, praying they would finally say it was enough.

_Good_, said Steve. _More_, said Notch.

Herobrine decided he would make two final entities, two "boss" entities that the player did not have to face, but if they wished they could battle and test their abilities. One of them he designed to be built by a certain arrangement of blocks and he called it a Wither. The other he made on final dimension for: "The End". Herobrine made three strongholds in the overworld, each with a semi-complete portal to the End. And then he made the Ender Dragon.

And Herobrine went back to Steve and Notch for the last time and showed them his work.

_Good_, said Steve. _More_, said Notch.

Herobrine could not take it anymore. He opened his secret hidden store of weapons and flung them far across the world of Minecraftia. And he spoke to the people saying, _Fight._ Steve and Notch were furious, but they could not remove the weapons Herobrine had created from the game. For he had not thrown just the weapons of his own, but also the knowledge of their crafting. The people could learn to make their own devastating weapons to fight back the evil demons that plagued the land.

Steve and Notch realized they could do nothing. And Notch, in pure rage, kicked Herobrine hard. He severed the code that connected him to them and stripped Herobrine of his own coding powers, and he fell away into the overworld.

Herobrine woke up and looked around. It was night. And he was being attacked. Hordes of his own demons and monsters were closing in on him. Herobrine realized how Steve and Notch planned to get rid of him: he would be torn apart by his own creations. But Herobrine knew, that if his own creations would attack him, surely he could also mine, build, and craft like the people who lived in the overworld. So Herobrine stood up, ran to the nearest tree and began to hit it.

He knocked the tree down and picked up the logs and ran. He ran into the hills and there, there he made a workbench of his own and he made a sword and he stood atop the hill. Waiting for his own demons to try and and take him to their dark realm. And Herobrine knew that he could not win against the hordes, but he would definitely put up a fight. And that is what he did.

And the bloody sword broke and the monsters tore Herobrine apart where he stood, and all that remained was a workbench atop a hill. And Notch and Steve found the workbench and the broken sword. _Gone,_ said Steve. _Complete,_ said Notch. Because they thought Herobrine had been destroyed utterly.

But he had not. Because Herobrine's code was so complex, the monsters could not destroy it completely, only break it up. They had split the source code away from the white-eyed texture, they had ripped away the code that allowed him to feel pain and take damage, they had sliced away almost all of his memories. But worst of all, they had erased the part of Herobrine that was given to guarding the native residents of Minecraftia. And he continued to wander the world, an invisible ghost who found joy in attacking people at random and destroying their creations. And although Notch and Steve noticed the strange occurances, they could not, would not believe it was Herobrine's doing. Because he was dead to them.

The workbench stood for many years atop that hill, with the two halves of the sword placed ceremoniously upon it, as a memorial to the once-incredible code that was Herobrine. You will not find it in the world of Minecraftia today however. The ghost of Herobrine himself stole the workbench and sword pieces back, and no-one knows where he took them. But if you find the oldest, tallest mountain in Minecraftia, and climb to the very top, you can almost hear Herobrine's last cry of despair as his own demons tore and ripped and chewed at his code, reducing him to the griefing, murdering spectre we know today, as Herobrine.


End file.
